fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azelle
, Azel |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = Fjalar (Ancestor) Unnamed Mother Victor (Father) Arvis (Elder Half-Brother) Julius (Nephew) Julia (Niece) Saias (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Azelle is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. A mage and nobleman of Velthomer, and a descendant of Fjalar, he is also the son of Victor and paternal younger half-brother of Arvis, with his mother being Cigyun's favorite maid. Azelle is 18 years old, as revealed in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga. Profile Worried about the cleric Edain, Azelle, along with his close friend Lex, both joined Sigurd's army in the events of the prologue chapter. He is also childhood friends with the Thunder Mage Tailtiu. Azelle's fate after the Battle of Belhalla is unknown, with certain rumors suggesting that he is taken into custody by Arvis, and others suggesting that he succumbs to an unnamed illness. This is most likely credited to Arvis's words to Sigurd, "Azelle may be a half-brother of mine, but he means the world to me." Shouzou Kaga originally intended for Azelle to appear in the second generation, where it is discovered that he has been turned into a statue, alongside the other survivors from the Battle of Belhalla. Personality Azelle is shy and studious, with both traits being exemplified when compared to his hotheaded friend Lex and his happy-go-lucky childhood friend Tailtiu. This may be attributed to the fact that he is the bastard child of Victor, resulting in him being constantly bullied by most of his peers. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |10% |40% |20% |50% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains B +1 +1 +1 }} Overall Azelle is a Mage that specializes in Fire Magic and joins you on the very first map of the game. Azelle is a typical glass cannon Mage, capable of dealing a lot of damage early in the game even with a simple Fire tome due to his very high starting Speed and Magic, his strong Speed and Magic growths, and his Pursuit skill. Combined with the fact that almost no enemy units early in the game have respectable Resistance means he should be able to deal big chunks of damage to enemies early on and in many cases outright kill them. This also makes Azelle very proficient at weakening Boss units to very low HP. However, while Azelle can dish out the damage, he cannot take it, and leaving him in range of 2 enemy attacks is potentially deadly. Azelle starts out being a bit difficult to utilize properly, as the maps in Genealogy of the Holy War are very large and Azelle's low Movement will make it difficult for him to keep up with your other units to gain experience. Combined with his fragility, this makes it a bit difficult to make effective use of him compared to other characters. Another issue that can make Azelle seem a bit weak in comparison to other characters is that tome availability for Azelle is fairly limited for most of his generation, where other units in Sigurd's army will generally have access to stronger overall weaponry. It does not help that Fire tomes are absurdly heavy in Genealogy of the Holy War, which severely hampers Azelle's otherwise amazing Speed stat and makes it more difficult to trigger Pursuit. That being said, eventually when Azelle promotes to Mage Knight, he will transition into a high mobility ranged unit that drastically improves his versatility and usefulness. While Azelle is unlikely to wind up being among the strongest units in your army and he can be difficult to bring to promotion, he nonetheless becomes a solid mounted unit if you do manage to promote him and one of the few highly mobile units capable of dealing high Magic oriented damage. Father Overview Azelle can be a bit difficult to pair well. Even with his Holy Blood, his growths are actually rather poor for most children to inherit since his stats are not very good for physical units. Only two pairings allow him to actually pass his tomes to his children, though his B-rank Swords give him more options for inheritance. On the plus side, he has Pursuit, which while common, is very important for children to inherit and not all characters have it. Azelle is best paired with Tailtiu or Lachesis. Aideen, Erinys, and Sylvia are okay pairings. The rest should generally be avoided because they are physical units that will be made statistically inferior by Azelle's growths and receive few or no weapons. *Tailtiu: Probably Azelle's best pairing. Both children are magically oriented, receive the best possible benefit from Azelle's stats, both children will badly need Pursuit since their mother lacks it, and Arthur will inherit whatever tomes Azelle has. A really great fit with no real downsides. *Lachesis: Lachesis does not have Pursuit, so Azelle providing it to her children is good. Diarmuid can inherit B-rank swords from Azelle. Though Diarmuid's Skill and Defense will suffer with Azelle as his father, his Strength growth should still be high enough to cap it. Interestingly, he will have high enough Magic that he will wind up pretty good at wielding ranged Magic Swords. Nanna, on the other hand, will benefit more from Azelle's stats. * Aideen: Lester does not gain very much benefit from having Azelle as a father other than Pursuit, making this suboptimal for him, but Lana will appreciate the Magic growths that he grants her as well as the ability to wield Elfire upon promotion (even though fire tomes are the least useful of the three types due to their high weight). *Erinys: Ced will benefit quite well from Azelle's stats and can inherit some nice tomes, while Fee unfortunately does not really benefit much at all from the pairing since her mother already has Pursuit, but she will still turn out okay. *Sylvia: Sylvia's children are more support oriented, and while Azelle's stats won't do much to improve their durability, he does give Coirpre pretty good stats to turn him into a competent healer and Lene will get some respectable Evasion. Even though their children will not be doing much fighting, Coirpre having a respectable Magic stat as well as having both Adept and Pursuit means he stands to be a much better fighting unit with this pairing. Conversations In the Prologue, Azelle may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, Azelle may speak to Edain, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if neither Tailtiu nor Azelle has lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in her gaining five points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if Edain and Azelle are lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, Lex may speak to Azelle, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Tailtiu and Azelle are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 120+1 *Ayra: 0+2 *Lachesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 150+3 *Tailtiu: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Azelle is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Azelle is a name of Hebrew origin, which hereby means 'noble'. This could reference his alliance with Sigurd, and that he is also a noble. Trivia *According to a note from Shouzou Kaga about a what-if scenario for a third section of the game, Azelle would've lived and had his story expanded rather dramatically, although the story treats it that he's paired with Tailtiu. In this scenario, Azelle retreated to Silesse with Tailtiu after seeing her mentally exhausted after the death of Reptor, to cheer her up by letting her see little Arthur, thereby surviving the Battle of Belhalla and continued to form up small resistance against Arvis, but due to Arvis winning support from the people, Azelle instead ended up being branded as a villain by the population and he decided to confront his brother to speak man-to-man about this. Unfortunately, Manfroy ambushed him and turned him to stone and kept his statue on the Royal Palace's underground (instead of Yied Desert), and kept knowledge of this event from Arvis at all costs. Some time after Seliph's victory, Julia undid Azelle's petrification with the power of Naga and eventually he was able to reunite with Arthur, Tine and a resurrected Tailtiu. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters